


What am I?

by Evoy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoy/pseuds/Evoy
Summary: Self diagnosed disassociated





	What am I?

Seeing things makes me feel like I'm watching very closely through the eyes of another, as if they would move away at any moment, turn their head and I would not feel it because this is not my body. What I see is that they see and yet they are me but am I they? If I flex my hand will they feel it or will they not? Look at something as though it is a painting and know that if I stopped right here right now at this moment that painting can be touched and felt smelled and loved, because that is not a painting, but a true thing. It feels as though it is a painting because I am feeling as though I am seeing through the eyes of another, and not seeing through the eyes of me.


End file.
